


A Godless World

by APgeeksout



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Inspired By A Softer World, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Callie/Maggie flavored remixes ofA Softer Worldstrips #292, #993, and #1085.Made usingthis generatorand screencaps fromgrande-caps on lj.





	A Godless World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Every petal an accusation, every bumbling bee a pointing finger.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637091) by [Tiny_Black_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat)


End file.
